L'évidence
by Darness K. M
Summary: C'est pas vraiment du Sciam. C'est du Posberry ! x) Bas oui, j'avais envie voilà. Ou comment la relation de Tyler Posey et Dylan Sprayberry a évolué avec le temps ! Bon, plus ou moins éloigné de la réalité. Je ne connais pas assez les acteurs pour le savoir !
1. L'évidence

L'évidence.

Juillet 2015

 _Je me laissais tomber lentement dans mon canapé, dans un soupir assez bruyant. Personne ne pouvait m'entendre de toute façon. Je ne pouvais pas tout le temps être le Tyler joyeux qui faisait des blagues et rigolais avec tout le monde, qui partait en délire total sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais le droit de déprimer aussi de temps en temps ! Bon, pas devant les autres. Mais seul chez moi, j'avais le droit. J'avais même de très bonnes raisons pour ça !_

 _Il y a plusieurs mois de ça, ma petite amie avait décidé de rompre. Après 10 ans de relation et un an de fiançailles. Oui, on se connaissait depuis longtemps et jusqu'à l'année dernière, je me voyais plutôt bien passer ma vie avec elle. On était bien l'un avec l'autre, tout simplement, mais finalement ce n'était pas suffisant. Et quand elle décida de mettre un terme à tout ça, c'était presque attendu. Je comprenais. Ma mère n'allait pas bien, à cause de son cancer à ce moment-là, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre et j'avoue que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour une peine de cœur, mais ça devait être trop lourd à porter pour elle. Ce n'était pas tout. Dylan Sprayberry était arrivé dans la série cette année-là, on était amis, certes... Mais elle devait avoir vu ce que j'avais remarqué aussi, tout en m'efforçant de ne jamais en parler. Ou pas. J'aime juste penser que les femmes ont de l'intuition pour ces choses-là, surtout quand ça concerne une personne qu'elles aiment. Parce que même séparé, nous resteront toujours proche, on ne peut pas dire adieu aussi facilement à une personne avec qui on a passé autant de temps et de si bon moments. Pas moi, en tout cas. Nous voulions juste vivre heureux et chacun s'étaient rendus compte que ce ne serait pas ensemble._

 _Les mois s'étaient écoulés, l'enterrement de ma mère avait eu lieu et je n'avais personne pour m'en consoler, à part mes amis que je voyais souvent. À qui je cachais ma tristesse du mieux que je pouvais. Ils le savaient. Seulement, la solitude se faisait pesante quand je rentrais chez moi et que le silence régnait comme s'il était le seul maître dans ce lieu. Je ne me souviens même pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai pu passer à ne rien faire d'autre que de trouver une raison à tout cela. Parce qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas, c'était juste comme ça. Une injustice de plus dans un monde injuste, c'était normal. Le seul réconfort que je trouvais c'est qu'à présent, je savais qu'elle ne souffrait plus._

 _Mais voilà une autre mauvaise nouvelle qui venait s'ajouter à la liste du « pourquoi je déprime en ce moment ». Les groupies du couple Sterek, mécontent que Derek ait disparus de la série dans la saison 5, voulaient la mort de Scott. Pour que Derek revienne. Comme si l'un allait avec l'autre... Je commençais à me demander qui était le personnage principal. Jeff n'en était pas content, il avait l'impression que le couple Sterek, qu'il n'avait même pas formé, éclipsait la série en elle-même. Il disait que Scott était un très bon personnage, qu'évidemment il avait des défauts surtout que ça restait un adolescent. Il avait même ajouté que les gens qui ne s'en rendent pas compte s'en mordraient les doigts plus tard. Ça ne me rassurait pas pour l'avenir de mon personnage... Pour en revenir aux groupies, elles ne s'étaient pas arrêté là, apprenant que j'étais en pleine dépression, elles disaient que je n'avais qu'à me suicider... Joyeux, vraiment. Il ne manquait plus que les mails de menace et la boucle serait bouclé._

 _Voilà comment j'avais toute les raisons de soupirer dans mon canapé en déprimant si l'envie m'en prenait. Je fermais les yeux, espérant que... Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Quelqu'un. N'importe quoi mais une bonne nouvelle pour une fois ! Ça me changerait. C'est alors que l'interphone se mit à sonner. Et en ouvrant les yeux, j'espérais encore plus. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, même si je n'avais qu'une personne en tête, je me doutais que c'était impossible que ce soit lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vois la tête de Dylan Sprayberry s'afficher à l'écran._

 _« -_ Dylan ? _» Demandais-je stupéfait. Me demandant au passage si je n'étais pas en train de rêver._

 _« -_ Salut Tyler... Tu m'ouvres ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr ! _»_

 _Il me fit un sourire un peu timide alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton pour ouvrir la barrière à l'extérieur avant de sortir pour l'y rejoindre. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis avoir remarqué quelque chose chez Dylan ? C'est son regard. Il en disait tellement long, il n'en avait peut-être même pas conscience mais ses yeux... Disaient qu'il me voyait plus que comme son ami. Je n'avais jamais abordé le sujet, après tout, il venait juste d'avoir 17 ans, pour lui ce genre de sentiments doivent paraître assez flou, surtout pour un autre homme. De 7 ans son aîné. Il était, cependant, devenu bien plus proche de moi depuis que j'étais célibataire, et je le considérais comme mon rayon de soleil._

 _« -_ ça pour une surprise !

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas... _» Fit-il avec un petit air gêné._

 _Tellement adorable. Me déranger avec mes pensées noires ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je ris doucement à cette remarque intérieure alors que je souris de plus belle._

 _« -_ Tu ne me déranges jamais, tu sais. _»_

 _Il me sourit à son tour et on commence à marcher vers la maison qui est juste là. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que la soirée se transforme ainsi mais c'est beaucoup mieux. C'est inespéré._

 _« -_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? _» Demandais-je tout de même, doutant qu'il soit venus sans raison._

 _Un silence passe. Je continue d'avancer mine de rien, tiraillé par la curiosité de savoir ce qu'était ce silence et quelle expression il pouvait afficher. Avant de sentir sa main tirer doucement sur ma manche, l'air de demander de m'arrêter et de le regarder. Ce que je fis. Il avait l'air un peu gêné et hésitant entre me regarder ou non._

 _« -_ Je suis venu voir comment tu allais... _»_

 _Il haussa les sourcils, comme s'il demandait si c'était la bonne réponse. Mon sourire s'élargit. Quand je voyais Dylan avec ce genre d'expression, je comprenais tout à fait que Scott puisse se montrer aussi protecteur avec son bêta. Même si Scott était protecteur avec tout le monde, de toute façon. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça d'ailleurs, et beaucoup de gens étaient dans le même cas, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plus présent chez lui. Au point qu'il débarque chez moi alors que la nuit est tombée depuis déjà un moment. Pour toute réponse, je le serrais contre moi. Un câlin comme on faisait souvent. Ça ne paraissait étrange aux yeux de personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en serait privé._

 _« -_ T'es un véritable ami. _»_

 _Lui dis-je tout en le relâchant, le sourire qu'il afficha alors aurait fais fondre n'importe qui comme neige au soleil. Ça me donnait envie de le serrer une nouvelle fois contre moi, mais je me retins, le faisant entrer à l'intérieur à la place. Au moins, il était soulagé de voir que j'allais plutôt bien. Il prit vite ses aises, commençant à avoir l'habitude de l'endroit. Et de moi. C'est ainsi que sans un mot de plus, il était déjà dans le canapé en ayant retiré sa veste et ses chaussures._

 _« -_ Je commande une pizza ? La même que d'habitude ? _»_

 _Lui demandais-je, je voyant déjà acquiescer avec bonne humeur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passait chez lui, je n'étais pas du genre à poser des questions, ni lui a parler de ce qu'il a sur le cœur, mais je sentais bien qu'il était plus détendus quand nous étions seul tout les deux que partout ailleurs. Ça me donnait envie de le choyer. De l'embêter aussi. Sans jamais aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se mette à me fuir pour une raison ou une autre... Même s'il ne reste que de l'amitié entre nous deux, ça me suffit... Je l'observe alors qu'il est déjà en train de trifouiller dans les dvd pour savoir quoi mettre, il doit les connaître par cœur à force. Pendant qu'il choisit, tout en sachant pertinemment que je serais d'accord avec n'importe lequel de ses choix, je vais commander les pizzas._

 _La soirée se passe, on se met à manger les pizza alors que Dylan a mis un dvd quelconque... Qu'il avait laissé ici, en fait. Comme un tas d'autres affaires. C'est un peu sa deuxième maison. Un peu comme si on était en couple. Cette pensée me fait doucement sourire, vraiment, je me demande comment il fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Alors que j'attaque ma troisième part de pizza, il me lance un regard assez inquiet._

 _« -_ Dis... ça ne t'embête pas si je passe la nuit ici ? _» Je rigolais doucement en prenant place au fond du canapé et l'attirait entre mes bras avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe, le trouvant trop mignon._

 _« -_ Bien sûr que non. _»_

 _Il soupira doucement d'aise en se calant comme il faut contre moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne vois même pas comment j'aurais pu dire le contraire tellement il est... Lui. Il pouvait même emménager carrément chez moi si l'envie lui en prenait._

 _C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, on était endormis dans le canapé dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, dans une position qui prêtait à confusion et je bénissais le ciel d'habiter seul et de ne pas avoir à expliquer quoique ce soit._


	2. Les Fanfictions

Les Fanfictions.

Aout 2015

 _«_ \- C'est dingue ça, tout de même ! _» S'insurgea presque Dylan O'Brien. Me faisant tourner un regard interrogateur vers lui._

 _« -_ Je ne comprends pas que nos fans craquent autant sur le Sterek alors qu'ils ont un couple en or sous les yeux... Et ils en font presque rien !

\- De qui tu me parles ?

\- De Scott et Liam, réveille-toi un peu ! _» Il me montra une photo sur son portable, quand Scott serrait Liam dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de le sortir du puit, histoire d'appuyer ses propos._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

 _« -_ Dylan... Oublierais-tu que tu es le personnage le plus populaire de la série ? Il font beaucoup plus de couples avec Stiles qu'avec n'importe quel autre personnage. À coté, Scott et Liam ne font pas le poids !

\- Pourtant vous êtes tellement mignon, mais regarde ! _» Il me montra une photo prise lors d'une interview. Ou j'embrassais la tempe de l'autre Dylan, ce qui me fit sourire._

 _« -_ C'est l'effet Dylan Sprayberry, que veux-tu !

\- Heu. T'es sérieux là ? Attends. _» Il chercha dans son téléphone et me montra une photo où Liam fusillait la personne qui nous prenait en photo alors qu'il avait un bras autour de ma taille._

 _« -_ Il est pas mignon, là, il fait limite peur !

\- C'est sûr que comparé à moi qui sourit tout le temps comme un débile... _»_

 _Je l'ai regardé en faisant ce sourire débile en question, et on n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. N'importe quoi. Si quelqu'un nous observait, on devait vraiment avoir l'air de deux débiles. Pas que ça me dérange, je fais tout le temps l'imbécile._

 _« -_ Même que l'autre jour, j'ai croisé une fanfic Steo. _» Repris-je._

 _« -_ Steo ?

\- Stiles et Théo.

\- Ho. Nooooon ?

\- Si, je t'assure.

\- Hm. En même temps, Théo est sex. _» Le sérieux sur lequel il dit ça, est presque effrayant._

 _« -_ Tu te souviens que Stiles n'aime pas du tout Théo ? Et puis, c'est pas franchement mieux du coté de Théo.

\- Oui. Mais n'empêche que Théo est sex. Tu crois pas que Stiles a juste été jaloux que son pote d'enfance soit devenu comme ça ?

\- Heuuuu nan, je crois pas.

\- T'as même pas essayé d'imaginer !

\- Il y a des chances que dans ces fanfictions, Théo soit finalement gentil. _»_

 _Dylan afficha une expression surprise avant de passer à celle dégoûté, c'était très amusant à voir. Il a toujours eu un gros penchant pour les méchants, imaginer Théo gentil doit lui faire bizarre. Mais ça me fait rire._

 _« -_ C'est super intense... _»_

 _Fit une voix derrière nous, qui nous fit presque sursauté. Je tournais mon regard sur Dylan Sprayberry qu'on n'avait même pas entendu arriver, il est souvent un peu trop discret, il ne nous regarde pas, lisant apparemment quelque chose sur son téléphone._

 _« -_ Les vêtements tombèrent à terre, laissant apparaître le corps parfait de Scott... _»_

 _Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda, comme s'il m'évaluait alors que je devais vraiment afficher une expression étrange._

 _« -_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Une fanfiction entre Scott et Liam ! J'entends tout le monde parler de fanfictions par-ci, par-là, mais à chaque fois personne ne veut me montrer ! _»_

 _Je tournais mon regard vers O'Brien alors que Sprayberry repartait dans sa lecture, il affichait une expression tout aussi bizarre avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, pendant que je souriais en secouant doucement la tête, voilà autre chose, tiens..._

 _« -_ Liam écarta les jambe de Scott pour... Pour... Rhooo c'est moi, enfin lui qui... Scott ! _»_

 _Pas besoin de plus de mots Dylan, on a compris je crois !_

 _« -_ Déjà Scott, il lui dirait que ce n'est pas de son âge ! _» Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire avant de lui piquer son portable pour lire à mon tour. Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit ricanement presque mesquin en regardant Sprayberry._

 _« -_ Très crédible. Comme si l'alpha allait se laisser faire par son bêta ! _» Dylan S. fit une moue renfrogné qu'il ne voulait pas adorable, à mons avis, mais qui l'était._

 _« -_ Je suis sûr que si Liam faisait son regard de bébé loup-garou, Scott accepterait n'importe lequel de ses caprices !

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est Scott qui lui a appris à faire cette expression ! _»_

 _Décidé à me prouver le contraire, de toute évidence, il vint se pencher vers moi et me fit son regard de chiot battus. La même expression que Scott, à la différence que Dylan est bien plus mignon._

 _« -_ Tu es sûr ? _»_

 _J'esquissais un petit sourire amusé et pour toute réponse, je bougeais mes sourcils d'un air inquisiteur, comme Miguel dans le route de l'eldorado, et si vous ne connaissez pas, il est temps de vous y mettre ! Bref, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à rire devant une expression pareille._

 _« -_ Ouais, je suis sûr ! _» Rigolais-je alors qu'il essayait de reprendre un air sérieux pour faire semblant de bouder. Puis il se repencha vers moi en me tendant sa joue._

 _« -_ Un petit bisou ? _»_

 _Et voilà. Comment peut-on être aussi mignon ? Je lui fit donc un petit bisou sur la joue, en me disant que ce n'est pas Scott qui ferait n'importe quoi pour Liam, mais plutôt moi qui fondait complètement pour Dylan. Il prit le téléphone entre mes mains et repartit tout content. Ce qui me fait un peu secouer la tête d'un air incrédule avant de lever mon regard vers l'autre Dylan qui avait assisté à toute la scène, il avait l'air de ne pas y croire d'ailleurs et se pencha vers moi en parlant tout bas._

 _« -_ Et en agissant comme ça, les gens se doutent de rien ?

\- De rien du tout ! _» Répondis-je dans un grand sourire. Il avait l'impression de trouver ça incroyable. Mais non, on n'est pas ensemble._

 _« -_ Hé, tu me préviendras quand vous aurez conclus, hein !

\- Bas ouais, direct, on pourra même faire un plan à trois si tu veux ! _»_

 _Il dut étouffer son éclat de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sprayberry qui était juste dans la pièce d'à coté et me donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule._

 _« -_ Crétin !

\- Ha oui, pardon, c'est vrai que tu veux te taper Cody, toi !

\- N'importe quoi, je veux pas me le taper, je le trouve juste sex !

\- D'accord, alors s'il est sex, Hoechlin est quoi ? _» Il ne tarda pas à prendre un air rêveur en réfléchissant._

 _« -_ Diablement sexy... Surtout quand tu sais, il sourit heu...

\- Façon prince charmant ?

\- Ouais voilà ! Nous on a un sourire débile, lui il a un sourire... Tu fonds sur place !

\- Pourquoi il est pas là, d'ailleurs ? _» Il perdit son sourire et souffla._

 _« -_ Avec sa copine, évidemment...

\- Hé, on est là nous, je te signale ! Cache ta joie franchement ! _»_

 _Il gloussa. Et on se mit à fixer l'écran noir devant nous, parce que nous n'avions toujours pas décidé de ce que nous allions regardé. Je me demandais si Spayberry avait laissé tomber sa lecture des fanfictions parce qu'il pourrait vraiment tomber sur des trucs bizarre..._

 _« -_ N'empêche que c'est moi que les fans apprécient le plus. _» Déclara O'Brien avec un petit sourire._


	3. Tout est normal

Tout est normal.

Mi-Août 2015

 _C'est à ce moment que les propos de Sprayberry tombèrent comme un cheveu sur la soupe et je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. On était tranquillement dans mon canapé, comme souvent, affalé dans le canapé devant un film quelconque, ça n'avait pas d'importance, et Dylan prenant ses aises contre moi, alors que je l'enlaçais d'un bras sans aucun malaise. Ou pensées malsaine. J'aimais le fait qu'il soit aussi ouvert avec moi et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention que les choses changent. Mais il choisit ce moment pour redresser la tête et me regarder sérieusement._

 _« -_ Hé, Tyler, il faut que je te dise, je crois que je suis gay. _»_

 _Ha ben ça, pour une info... Je crois qu'à part lui, tout le monde avait deviné. Ma main sur crispa un peu sur la télécommande, appréhendant un peu la suite. Je m'attendais à ce que ça tombe un jour ou l'autre mais... pas aussi vite. Je le regardais à mon tour, il guettait une quelconque réaction de ma part._

 _« -_ Enfin, peut-être pas totalement gay, mais les hommes m'attirent plus que les femmes.

\- D'accord... Et ?

\- Et rien, c'est tout. _»_

 _Puis il reposa sa tête contre moi, comme si de rien n'était, me laissant dans une perplexité assez impressionnante... Comment ça, c'est tout ? C'est tout ? Vraiment ? Genre... Il est pas attiré par moi ? Ou amoureux ? Je fronçais un peu les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose ! J'avais peut-être halluciner les signes qu'il m'envoyer sans le faire exprès. Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne se montrer ni aussi ouvert, ni aussi tactile avec les autres, alors je pensais que..._

 _« -_ Mais heu... Tu l'as déjà fais avec un mec ?

\- Non.

\- Et.. Une femme ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais comment tu sais, alors ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Enfin, je me sens attirer par certains hommes.

\- Tu as des exemples ?

\- Hmm... non. _»_

 _Je suis le seul à comprendre de moins en moins ? Parce que je nageais dans le brouillard le plus total. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Dylan se pensait gay, ou du moins bi à tendance gay, et il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir lui-même pourquoi. Pourtant il était sûr de lui pour me l'avouer aussi franchement._

 _« -_ Tu veux que je te présente des amis gays, peut-être ?

\- Non, ça va aller. _»_

 _Donc même ça, ça ne marche pas... Il est gay et point ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, ou alors il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, ni pour un autre, il n'y a apparemment aucune raison pour qu'il soit arrivé à une telle conclusion... Mais il y en a forcément une. Le laissant regarder le film, je reste silencieux en passant en revue toutes les possibilités imaginable – ou non. Finissant par peut-être avoir une idée, mais j'espérais presque que ce ne soit pas le cas._

 _« -_ Ne me dis pas que t'as regardé un porno gay ? _» Dylan devint tout rouge en se laissant un peu glisser dans le canapé comme s'il voulait se cacher dans un trou._

 _« -_ C'est pas ma faute...

\- Ho c'est pas vrai...

\- C'est Ian qui me l'a envoyé en disant que les deux mecs lui rappelaient vaguement Scott et Liam !

\- Je vais tuer Ian... _»_

 _Non mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi le monde s'évertue à vouloir pervertir mon rayon de soleil d'abord ?! Ian, franchement... Pourquoi il regarde du porno gay, celui-là, en plus ? Ouais, non, je veux même pas savoir, en fait... Colton, ou Dylan O., eux c'était compréhensible au moins._

 _D'ailleurs, Dylan O. rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand je lui racontais cette histoire le lendemain alors qu'on était dans les studios._

 _« -_ ça me fait pas rire, moi !

\- Hooo allez, franchement, c'est drôle ! Tu devrais remercier Ian, au moins grâce à lui, Sprayberry s'est enfin rendu compte de son homosexualité !

\- Ha ben ouais, c'est chouette, maintenant en plus de me faire des câlins, il pourra aller faire des galipettes avec d'autres mecs !

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Il ira certainement pas voir d'autres mecs !

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? _»_

 _O'Brien s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin, geste qui me surprit mais je ne le repoussais pas, bien au contraire, lui rendant son étreinte, il me montra ensuite un peu plus loin, Dylan S., nous fusillant du regard, avant de partir en voyant que je l'observais. L'autre Dylan rit._

 _« -_ Regarde-moi ça, jaloux comme un pou... _»_

 _Ce qui me fit retrouver le sourire. Je me demandais quand même, bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il est gay, comment il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers moi, parce que franchement, c'est assez visible. Il n'est peut-être jamais tombé amoureux... C'est sûr même. Et il ne doit pas être très doué en amour selon toute vraisemblance. Alors, ça prendra autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour qu'il s'en rende compte._

 _« -_ Avoue que ça t'amuse...

\- T'imagines même pas ! Je pourrais moins vous embêter quand vous serez enfin ensemble !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, t'as encore du temps devant toi...

\- Ho, soit pas si pessimiste, il vient de franchir un grand pas, là !

\- Je suis optimiste, en pensant qu'il ne va pas encore s'en rendre compte tout de suite. _»_

 _Parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais à ce moment-là. Je l'aime, bien sûr, et je veux rester avec lui... Mais j'appréhende un peu en même temps, surtout en voyant comment ma dernière histoire s'est terminé._

 _« -_ C'est vrai que tu fais pas avancer les choses non plus. T'as raison, je vais pouvoir m'amuser encore un moment !

\- Et toi, avec Tyler ? _» Sujet qui fâche, attention ! Il me fit les gros yeux._

 _« -_ Mais chhht, imagine que quelqu'un t'entende ! On a chacun une copine, je te signale !

\- J'aime pas beaucoup sa copine, elle a l'air... Blonde.

\- Blonde ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Mais t'as raison, je l'aime pas non plus. J'espère qu'ils vont pas rester ensemble. C'est pas grave s'il est pas avec moi, mais pas avec cette fille !

\- Avec quelle fille alors ?

\- Ben je sais pas moi... Crystal par exemple, elle était très bien !

\- Elle est en couple aussi.

\- Tu m'as pas demandé une célibataire non plus. _»_

 _Il rigola doucement, même si le sujet Tyler H. était un sujet assez difficile. Bien sûr, l'acteur de Derek ne savait absolument rien des sentiments de Dylan O'Brien et il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il l'apprenne. Les fans de Sterek deviendraient hystériques en apprenant ça..._


	4. Simsala Grimm

Simsala Grimm.

Septembre 2015

 _« Et ils vécurent heureux. Heureux ? Pour toujours ! »_

 _Hein ?_

 _« Viens, donne-moi la main ! Pour suivre le chemin, d'un paradis remplis d'amour, où chante les jouuurs. »_

 _Tiens. Ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose cette musique qui commençait à me réveiller. Si, si. Mais je ne suis pas du tout en état de réfléchir, quand, quoi ou qu'est-ce, j'essaie déjà de me rendre compte de la situation actuelle, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. J'ai un mal de crâne conséquent. La bouche pâteuse. J'ai d'ailleurs un sale goût dans la bouche. J'ai froid aussi, et je sens une masse sur mon dos alors que je suis allongé sur le ventre. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, un peu, pour ne pas empirer mon mal de tête avec la lumiére environnante, le soleil étant déjà levé depuis un bon moment apparemment, et en tournant la tête, j'aperçois la tête de Dylan Sprayberry, regardant la télé, un bol de céréale en main. Assis sur moi. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Situation normale, ou pas ? Parce qu'il est habillé, certes, mais moi... Je n'ai que mon boxer. Et je suis sur mon canapé. Non. Non non. Je suis sûr de n'avoir rien fais à Dylan. Pas possible. Son visage d'illumine d'un sourire alors qu'il remarque enfin que je suis réveillé._

 _« -_ Bien dormis ?

\- Ouais... Ouais, ouais... Heu... Il s'est passé un truc hier soir ? _» Il me regarda un petit moment perplexe puis esquissa un sourire presque charmeur._

 _« -_ ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. _»_

 _Me confessa-t-il, sans la moindre honte, alors que je devais faire une de ces tête à cet instant... Je devais même devenir livide tellement j'étais en train de me maudire d'avoir sauté sur un jeune de 17 ans à peine ! Dylan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avant de me rassurer._

 _« -_ Je rigole, fais pas ta tête de fin du monde ! Il s'est rien passé. Enfin, presque.

\- Comment ça, presque ?

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre Tyler un peu tranquille ? Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre d'hier soir ! _»_

 _Intervint l'autre Dylan, visiblement là depuis le début, qui m'apportait une aspirine dont j'avais bien besoin. Sprayberry se leva alors, me laissant enfin pouvoir bouger comme je le veux et nous laissa avec un dernier sourire, disparaissant vers le coin salle de bain. O'brien vint alors prés de moi._

 _« -_ Il s'est passé quoi alors, hier soir ? Je sais qu'on était chez Hoechlin, j'ai commencé à boire et puis... Le néant.

\- Ho t'inquiète pas, à un certain moment je me suis mis à filmer pour que tu te rendes comptes de ton état, et que non, je n'avais rien inventé.

\- C'est pas vrai... C'était à ce point là ?

\- Au point que Dylan a proposé de te ramener, parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir bu, que j'ai prétexter devoir aller avec vous pour échapper à Britt, parce que ce n'était pas prudent de laisser un gamin de 17 ans et un mec bourré dans une voiture.

Et elle t'en as pas voulu ? _» Il haussa les épaules._

 _« -_ Elle a l'habitude. _» Après tout, il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête._

 _Il prit ensuite son téléphone pour me montrer ce qu'il avait filmer avec son portable, et franchement, ce n'était pas beau à voir. J'avais un bras sur chacun d'eux alors qu'il tentait de me porter jusque chez moi, je chancelais, et partais dans des tribulations d'alcoolique._

 _« -_ J'ai trop de la chance de vous avoir vouuuuuus... C'est pas comme mon ex qu'a foutu le camps dés que ça sentais le moisi, tiens ! Noooon, vous vous êtes gentils, vous êtes des potes, et je vous aiiiiiime _» Je tentais de faire un bisou à O'brien qui me repoussa vers Sprayberry, qui ne dit pas non à un bisou sur la joue, lui. Puis je me mis à rigoler._

 _« -_ C'est trop bien d'être coincé entre deux Dylan ! _»_

 _L'acteur de Stiles était mort de rire en filmant, il devait déjà imaginer la tête que je ferais en voyant ce qu'il filmait. Puis, le moi de l'écran, s'arrêta net, regardant quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il n'y avait rien. Puis il regarda les Dylan tour à tour, perplexe._

 _« -_ Bas quoi ? _» Okay, donc apparemment, le moi alcoolique a des hallucinations aussi. Super. Je soupirais doucement en continuant de regarder._

 _Ils ne firent aucun commentaire et on arriva enfin, à l'intérieur de chez moi. O'brien avança le premier tout en parlant._

 _« -_ Bien Tyler, je crois que tu devrais... _» Il se coupa en se retournant et constatant que j'étais en train de plaquer l'autre Dylan contre la porte._

 _« -_ Toi, t'es mon petit rayon de soleil. _»_

 _Et je fondais sur ses lèvres. Pas un petit baiser de rien du tout. Non, un vrai baiser qui m'avait l'air bien passionné d'après ce que je voyais. Et je voyais bien vu comment je venais d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ça._

 _Puis, le moi alcoolisé, se redressa, partis au salon, en quelques secondes il avait enlevé chaussure, jean et tee-shirt avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé comme une loque humaine. Aussitôt, il s'endormit. La caméra revint sur l'acteur de Liam, qui se touchait les lèvres du bout des doigts, l'air un peu à l'ouest, avant de réaliser que Dylan filmait toujours et froncer les sourcils._

 _« -_ éteins-moi ça ! _» Et c'est là que ça se terminait. Enfin, je me doute qu'il ne s'est pas passé que ça durant la soirée, et aussi qu'il a choisit de me montrer spécialement cette scène._

 _« -_ Il m'a confié qu'on ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon, et qu'il ne dirait pas non pour recommencer. _» Me dit mon voisin de canapé avec un petit sourire qu'il ne dissimulait même pas._

 _Je me frappais la tête en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ce n'était même pas censé se passer. Encore moins comme ça ! Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon scénario ! Ça avait totalement dérapé hier soir, il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se reproduise, même si bon, je ne suis pas sûr que Dylan ne se doute encore de rien après ça... Je laissais tomber ma tête contre le canapé en soupirant._

 _« -_ Et toi, avec Hoechlin ? _» Il perdit automatiquement son sourire. Haussant les épaules._

 _« -_ Je sais pas. Hier, il m'a regardé avec le regard pétillant, et il m'a dis que j'étais en beauté. En beauté ! Encore qu'il me dise que je suis sexy, ou même mignon, ça passe, mais je sais pas, cette phrase elle m'a parut bizarre. Après, il a passé le reste de la soirée avec sa copine mais je l'ai souvent surpris en train de me fixer, l'air de dire... je sais pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait l'air de dire mais il avait l'air de dire quelque chose !

\- L'air de dire que ça lui plaisait de te rendre jaloux ? _» Dylan se renfrogna._

 _« -_ M'en fous, je l'ai ignoré, voilà !

\- Mais s'il te pense jaloux, alors...

\- Nan. Je veux pas le savoir. Je veux pas avancer d'hypothèse, ni rien du tout, il a une copine, j'en ai une aussi, point. Rien d'autre. _» Je rigolais doucement en constatant la mauvaise foi de mon ami, de son coté non plus, ce n'était pas prêt d'avancer. Ça me rendait bien curieux de la suite._


	5. Rêve prémonitoire ?

Rêve prémonitoire ?

Octobre 2015

 _Suite à la soirée où j'ai fini complètement bourré, je me suis un peu éloigné de Dylan S., ho, pas de manière significative bien entendu, je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoique ce soit; mais définitivement, il fallait que je mette un peu de distance entre nous avant que je fasse définitivement une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise que je n'aurais pas pu rattraper peu importe ce que j'essaierais par la suite. Surtout que si je faisais du mal à Dylan, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me le pardonner un jour..._

 _Alors il va falloir m'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses, surtout, comment diable me suis-je retrouvé dans mon lit avec mon petit Sprayberry en train de m'embrasser langoureusement, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ? Si c'est la cas, je suis tout ouïe. J'aurais bien voulu lutter, mais... mais... mais... Comment ? Comment lutter alors que j'ai tant envie de lui ? Et vu qu'il continue de m'embrasser de façon vraiment émoustillante, ça n'arrange franchement rien. Non seulement je profite de ses baisers mais j'y réponds chaudement, je dévore ses lèvres, profitant de cet instant de luxure..._

 _Le problème, c'est que visiblement, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter aux baisers. Sans me demander mon avis, il était déjà en train de me déshabiller, et caressait ma peau avec envie. C'était pas bon. Enfin si, c'était plaisant. Mais ce n'était pas du tout bon si je voulais arrêter, parce que maintenant, j'en avais vraiment envie..._

" - Dylan... On doit pas..."

 _Mais m'a-t-il écouté ? Non, bien sûr que non, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, me répondant par un petit sourire, comme s'il savait pertinemment que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrête. Il termina de me déshabiller, et je ne sais à quel moment lui aussi, puisqu'il était à présent nu. Son corps tout offert à moi, très agréable à regarder. Et dire que je m'étais promis d'attendre au moins ses 18 ans avant de tenter quoique ce soit... Je crois que c'est fichu. Définitivement. Surtout quand je le vois en train de se préparer, et mon dieu, je crois que c'est bien la vision la plus excitante que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Mes mains viennent doucement caresser ses hanches alors qu'il est en train de s'empaler sur moi tout en m'embrassant..._

 _Et c'est là que je me réveille. Seul. Dans mon lit. Excité comme c'est pas permis avec ce maudit réveil qui indique qu'il est temps que je me lève, il aurait pas pu me donner 5 mn de plus ? Juste 5 mn ! Je soupire longuement en éteignant mon réveil et me demande ce que je vais faire de "ça"._

 _Autant dire que quand j'ai raconté à Dylan O'Brien que j'avais fais un rêve érotique avec l'autre Dylan, ça l'amusait franchement._

" - C'est normal, ça, t'accumule trop de frustration ! Je sais pas ce que t'attends, tu devrais foncer, il est célibataire et toi aussi et on sait, au moins toi et moi, qu'il y a une forte possibilité pour qu'il craque pour toi !" _J'haussais les épaules._

" - Je sais pas... Il est tellement mignon. On dirait un petit ange. Je préfère qu'il s'en rende compte tout seul...

\- Pff... Viens pas te plaindre si tu te le fais voler !

\- Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que Tyler n'est plus avec sa copine ?

\- Gnagnagna. C'est pas encore officiel, les paparazzi sont pas encore au courant.

\- Et toi, tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis... Le lendemain où tu as embrassé Sprayberry.

\- ça fait un mois ? Et tu m'as rien dis ?" _Ce fut au tour de Dylan d'hausser les épaules, avec un air un peu contrarié._

" - Il m'a appelé pour me dire que c'était terminé avec elle, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à une autre personne...

\- ... Et ?

\- Et puis c'est tout. Après on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se recroiser non plus vu qu'il n'est pas dans la saison 5.

\- Tu ne l'as pas revu avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas cherché à le voir non plus." _Parce aujourd'hui... C'était une interview groupé. Avec les deux Dylan et les deux Tyler, c'est pas chouette ?_

 _évidemment, pendant l'interview, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'embêter Dylan S. Rêve ou pas rêve, ça restait mon Dylan._

" - Tu devrais leur parler de ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour... " _Il ne comprit d'abord pas, avant d'apercevoir mon large sourire, qui devait faire aussi peur que celui qu'avait O'brien de temps en temps. Il détourna le regard, gêné._

" - J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant..."

 _Adorable. Tout simplement adorable. Je fais comment pour résister à ça ? à part me répéter en boucle que je ne dois pas craquer, hein... Tyler et Dylan O. agissaient comme d'habitude et Hoechlin n'avait toujours rien dis sur sa rupture. Mais après l'interview, derrière le plateau, j'entendis une conversation entre eux._

" - Dylan...

\- Oui, Tyler ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais bien, pour ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois, je...

\- Tu avais bu.

\- Oui, j'avais bu, mais je pensais ce que je disais !

\- Ha bon. Si tu le dis." _Dylan était franchement froid pour le coup et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi._

" - C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ?

\- Si tu ne sais agir que sous l'influence de l'alcool, alors oui. Visiblement, tu n'es pas sûr toi-même de ce que tu ressens, et je n'ai aucune envie de remettre notre amitié en péril juste pour ça." _Sans plus attendre, Dylan partit. Tyler soupira longuement en se grattant la tête, visiblement confus, il n'avait certainement pas envie que les choses se passent ainsi..._


	6. Un anniversaire pluvieux

Un anniversaire pluvieux.

18 Octobre 2015

 _Mon anniversaire. Oui, c'était mon anniversaire. On l'avait rapidement fêté après le tournage du jour, avec un gâteau et tout le monde qui me le souhaite avec une tape sur l'épaule. Même Colton, les jumeaux Carver et Hoechlin étaient venus exprès. Nous n'avons pas prolongés les festivités puisque nous avons tous du travail demain matin, mais ça me fait très plaisir de tous les avoir vu. J'ai pu constater d'un peu plus prés que l'ambiance entre O'Brien et Hoechlin avait changé par rapport à avant. Je crois que personne ne s'en est rendu compte, mais à force de les observer, je vois bien que Dylan allume carrément Tyler l'air de rien et que lui essaie de cacher sa gêne derrière un sourire. Ce qui faisait de toute évidence jubiler Dylan. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête avec Tyler, ni ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux et il faut avouer que je n'ai pas posé de questions, je laisse O'brien me raconter ce qu'il a envie de me raconter et surtout je n'interviens pas. Pas besoin d'intervenir ni de demander, il va venir de lui-même m'en parler le moment venu._

 _Une fois la petite fête terminée, je les vois s'éloigner ensemble, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils décident de passer la nuit ensemble... à parler... De tout et de rien... Et plus si affinités, bien entendu, je le saurais quand.. Je le saurais. Personnellement, je rentre chez moi, claqué, après toutes ces scènes j'ai besoin de me relaxer un peu. C'est pas très reposant d'être le personnage principal d'une série. Et puis, de façon général, ce n'est pas reposant d'être Scott. Même si je ne suis pas Scott mais seulement l'acteur qui le joue._

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, alors que le soir tombait, je me suis assoupi et un orage a commencé à éclater. Je m'en suis seulement rendu compte quand la porte de chez moi s'ouvrit sur un Dylan Sprayberry trempé de la tête aux pieds, qui entrait comme si c'était chez lui. En même temps, je lui ai donné la clé en disant de venir quand il le souhaitait. En l'entendant, j'ai ouvert les yeux et constatant son état, je me suis précipité vers lui._

 _«_ \- Salut, Tyler... _» qu'il me fait. Il a l'air complètement déprimé._

 _«_ \- Dylan ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es trempé !

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire... Je voulais pas te déranger, je... _» Il ne va pas bien. Clairement. Il semble même avoir pleuré._

 _«_ \- Tu ne me déranges pas, Dylan, tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour te réchauffer, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade... _» Il acquiesça sagement, étrangement silencieux et je n'aimais pas ça. Je le guidais jusqu'à la salle de bain – même s'il savait très bien où elle était – et continuais de lui jeter des regards en biais. C'était dur de le voir comme ça, lui qui était si souriant habituellement. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermais la porte et mis le chauffage à fond, mais il ne semblait pas réagir. Je commençais à faire couler un bain alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Lentement, je déboutonnais les boutons de sa chemise un par un._

 _« -_ Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrives ? _» Il leva enfin ses yeux bleus vers les miens, cherchant sans doute ses mots._

 _« -_ Je... _» Il pinça les lèvres et m'attrapa finalement entre ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Un peu fort, peut-être, mais de façon tellement adorable... Je lui frotte doucement le dos pour le consoler, sentant ses sanglots sans les voir. Sentir son rayon de soleil dans cet état, c'est vraiment le pire... Je veux lui rendre le sourire. Je serais toujours là pour le faire._

 _De fil en aiguille, ne demandez pas vraiment comment ça s'est fais, mais ça s'est fais, nous nous sommes retrouvé entièrement nus, tous les deux dans le bain. Je mentirais en disant que c'est la première fois, de toute façon. J'avais une grande baignoire dont nous pouvions profité, Dylan placé confortablement entre mes jambes, et je m'amusais à caresser tendrement son bras du bout des doigts. Il prit finalement la parole._

 _« -_ Mes parents étaient encore en train de se disputer... Ils vont bientôt divorcer... Je voulais leur annoncer pour ce que tu sais, mais... ça deviendrait encore pire. Alors j'ai eu envie de te voir.

\- ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi... _»_

 _Pour appuyer mes propos, j'embrasse sa joue et il me fait un petit sourire timide. Le retour du rayon de soleil. Honnêtement, comme ça on fait déjà très couple, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais personne n'est là pour juger, il n'en dit rien et moi non plus, on passe juste un bon moment tout les deux et c'est suffisant._

 _Il a même terminé par dormir dans mon lit, bien au chaud entre mes bras. Je l'ai regardé dormir calmement pendant des heures, me demandant si ce serait toujours ainsi... Qu'est-ce qui changerait finalement entre nous si on était vraiment ensemble... Tout ce que je sais, finalement, c'est que je ne veux pas le perdre._


	7. Dérapage Incontrôlé

Dérapage incontrôlé.

Novembre 2015

 _On était mort. Comment on était mort ? Attendez, deux minutes, le temps que je rassemble mes idées pour vous raconter._

 _Tout a commencé quand j'ai ramené Dylan O'brien chez moi, il avait décidé de me raconter enfin ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Tyler, on s'est installé tranquillement autour du bar de la cuisine et je nous ai servis des whisky-coca et il a commencé à me faire écouter une conversation téléphonique qu'il avait enregistré, on entendait parfaitement la voix de Hoechlin, sans doute complètement bourré._

 _«_ \- Dylaaaan, je suis plus avec ! Ça pouvait pas marcher de toute façon ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ? Tyler ? De quoi tu me parles ? T'es plus avec qui ?

\- Avec l'autre là, rhoo... Fait pas celui qui comprend pas alors que tu comprends très bien !

\- Tu me surestimes sûrement, mais admettons. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aiiiiime !

\- … Tyler ?

\- Voui ?

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- À Dylan O'brien, mon petit renard préféré !

\- D'accord... Donc, tu as définitivement trop bu.

\- Mais je t'aime vraiment !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, tu viendras m'en parler quand t'auras dessaoulé ? Bonne nuit. _»_

 _Et c'est là que se terminait la conversation. Étrangement, j'imaginais assez bien l'air boudeur qu'a pu afficher Tyler alors que Dylan raccrochait. Celui-ci s'est contenté de me regarder en haussant les épaules en buvant son verre cul-sec._

 _« -_ Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?

\- Bas rien ! Il a jamais su me le redire une fois qu'il avait dessaouler !

\- C'est peut-être le Sterek qui lui monte à la tête.

\- Je sais pas. Mais ça devrait pas vu qu'il n'y en a plus en ce moment avec la saison 5 ! Je comprends pas, franchement...

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu le chauffes ? _» Il me fit un grand sourire satisfait._

 _« -_ ça s'est vu à ce point ? Il l'a bien cherché, alors hein...

\- Aucune pitié, quoi.

\- Aucune ! Sinon il serait capable de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien était ! _»_

 _Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, évidemment. On a finalement continuer à rire tous les deux en buvant d'autres verres, puis on s'est dirigé au salon pour continuer la soirée dans le canapé, et en cherchant dans les DVD, il a rigolé en trouvant le film « coup de foudre à Manhattan »._

 _« -_ Naaaaan ?!

\- Hé si, Dylan adore le regarder. Pas toi, mais l'autre, hein.

\- Ha ouais ? On le met que je vois à quoi tu ressemblais plus jeune ?

\- Si tu veux... _» De toute façon j'étais déjà en train de m'endormir dans le canapé._

 _Enfin, pas longtemps, parce qu'une fois qu'il a mit le film en route, il m'a sauté dessus comme un bourrin, ce qui provoqua un gémissement plaintif de ma part. Il a fait des pop-corn et on a finalement continué à boire aussi, on a beaucoup rigolé et on a pas beaucoup suivi le film au final. Je me souviens à peine de la fin de soirée, c'est peut-être pour ça que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand j'ouvre un œil endormi, voyant Dylan Sprayberry, arrivant dans la chambre, nous regarder un moment bouche-bée. Moi, en boxer. Dylan O'brien aussi, la tête sur mes jambes en train de dormir encore. Je ne réalise pas trop ce qu'il se passe quand Sprayberry repart comme il est venu, sans un mot. Merde. Je bouge un peu les jambes, faisant grogner l'autre Dylan._

 _«_ \- Hé... J'crois que Dylan est en train de se faire un film, là...

\- Hein ? Dyl... Ha ! Bas... ça arriverait pas si tu lui avais pas filé la clé d'ici... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà là... Si tôt...

\- Ch'ais pas... mais vu comment il est déjà jaloux habituellement...

\- Rha ouais... J'vais encore bien rire.

\- T'es vraiment un sale type, des fois...

\- Ouais, j'sais. Et toi, tu devrais lui sauter dessus.

\- Hmm... On en reparlera quand t'auras mis le grappin sur Tyler ?

\- Hm. Hmpf... _»_

 _Et voilà comment – ou pourquoi – Dylan Sprayberry s'est mis à m'éviter pendant les deux semaines d'après, et contrairement à quand j'ai pris un peu de distance, lui, ça se voyait clairement._


	8. Bouderie, couleur de cheveux

Bouderie, couleur de cheveux et réconciliation.

Décembre 2015

 _Dylan et moi on se reparlait presque normalement. Bon, il ne venait plus du tout chez moi, mais on avait recommencé à se parler comme avant, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute façon, vu qu'on a des scènes à tourner ensemble. Et même si on semble s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant, à chaque fois que je lui propose de passer à la maison, il trouve une excuse, la plupart du temps bidon, j'en suis certain._

 _«_ \- Hé Tyler, tu préfères les blondes, non ? _» Me demanda innocemment O'brien. Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil, pris de cours par la question._

 _« -_ Heu oui, je suppose... _» Bien que je ne suis sortis qu'avec une brune. En y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, je préfère quelqu'un qui me plaît, avec qui je m'entends bien, le physique n'est pas vraiment un point important... Surtout maintenant que je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon._

 _Je vois son grand sourire, vous savez, celui qu'il a quand il est fier d'avoir fait un truc qui est plus ou moins une mauvaise idée. Je suis son regard se dirigeant vers Dylan Sprayberry, non loin de nous, qui pouvait sans doute entendre notre conversation. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir et je l'interroge du regard. Il se contente de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse mais je sais que je vais savoir de quoi il en retourne, de toute façon._

 _Je ne me suis pas trompé. Pas du tout, même, quand le lendemain il m'a donné un petit coup de coude pour me montrer Sprayberry arriver, les cheveux teins en blond._

 _« -_ C'est pas vrai...

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien ! _» Me confia O'brien, essayant de retenir son rire._

 _«_ \- Juste parce que j'ai dis que je préférais les blondes ?

\- ça, et le fait que je lui dise que ça lui irait bien, que ça te plairait sans doute, il hésitait un peu avant de t'entendre hier...

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point sans Hoechlin ?

\- Mais non ! Bon... D'accord, peut-être un peu. C'est dommage qu'il soit si peu présent dans cette saison 5.

\- Tu ne peux pas le chauffer pendant ce temps.

\- Rigole pas, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Et tu le connais, il ne va pas rester longtemps célibataire en plus...

\- Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu es en couple ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va... Toi, tu devrais l'être. _»_

 _Ce n'était peut-être pas complètement faux. J'observais Dylan Sprayberry un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec quelqu'un et me lancer un regard furtif. Heureusement qu'on a terminé les scènes avec lui, parce qu'expliquer que Liam soit devenu blond, comme ça, du jour au lendemain heuuu... Bref, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, lui et moi. Peu de temps après, je l'attire dans un coin reculé, où personne ne peut nous voir. Je le plaque contre un mur et plonge mes yeux dans les siens._

 _« -_ Tyler ?

\- Viens chez moi, ce soir...

\- Je peux pas, je suis... Occupé...

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? _» Il détourna le regard, rougissant doucement._

 _« -_ Je ne t'évites pas...

\- Bien sûr que si, tu ne viens même plus chez moi... Il n'y a rien entre moi et O'brien, tu le sais, non ?

\- Je sais, oui... Mais je...

\- Viens ce soir, il faut que je te parle... _» Je m'étais rapproché de lui, pressant un peu mon corps contre le sien, il déglutit._

 _« -_ D'accord... Je viendrais... _»_

 _C'est ainsi que le soir-même, Dylan revint pour la première fois chez moi depuis le mois de Novembre._

 _« -_ Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? _» Me demanda-t-il alors que je lui servais un verre de jus de pomme, je me suis ensuite installé à coté de lui._

 _« -_ Tu te souviens m'avoir dis que tu étais peut-être gay ?

\- Oui...

\- Ce qui t'a mis sur la voie, c'est quand tu as regardé une vidéo qui faisait penser à Liam et Scott, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, enfin... C'est vrai que les deux nous ressemblaient pas mal...

\- Je t'ai embrassé aussi, un soir où j'étais bourré et tu n'avais pas l'air de détester.

\- Moui... C'est pas faux...

\- On prend des bains et on dort ensemble...

\- Oui, aussi...

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Je... Peut-être ? _» Il pinça les lèvres, gêné au plus haut point._

 _« -_ Dylan... _» Je me penchais lentement vers lui pour goûter ses lèvres, baiser qu'il me rendit un peu timidement, mais alors que je l'approfondissait, il vint caresser ma nuque, alors que ma main s'égarait sur sa hanche._

 _Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passe aussi vite, en même temps, ça fait déjà des mois et des mois qu'on se tourne autour, il fallait bien que ça dérape à un moment donné. Mais je ne regrette pas, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie de ça. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble._


	9. Soirée entre amoureux

Soirée entre amoureux.

24/25 Décembre 2015

 _C'était la veille de noël, normalement il y avait une fête avec les acteurs de Teen Wolf et d'autres invités, mais j'avais réussi à esquiver en disant qu'on le fêtait en famille, vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans le coin souvent... Pareil pour Dylan Spayberry, en plus comme il n'a que 17 ans il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut et encore moins boire de l'alcool, ce qu'il y aura inévitablement. Ses parents croient qu'il le fête chez un ami... Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Vu qu'ils sont en plein divorce, ils n'ont rien dis. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est officiellement ensemble et mis à part Dylan O'Brien personne n'est au courant, mais je tenais à être avec lui cette nuit._

 _Je dois bien avouer que la situation n'a pas trop changé, elle est juste beaucoup moins ambigu maintenant qu'on a mis les choses à plat. Il se serre contre moi alors que j'ai un bras passé autour de ses épaules, je l'observe avec un petit sourire, il est trop... Mais vraiment trop mignon... Je ne comprends pas comment Scott fait pour résister à Liam. Enfin si... C'était bien partis leur relation avant que Hayden n'arrive. Et Theo. Les deux en même temps. Scott avec Kira et Liam avec Hayden, franchement... ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, Scott se mettrait avec Stiles, ils ont déjà quasiment des disputes de couples de toute façon, comme dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 5 où Malia dis qu'elle s'était plus ou moins fais jeté et que Scott a répondu : Moi aussi. Ça sous-entend beaucoup de choses, non ? Et puis, on adopterait Liam. Papa Scott et Oncle Stiles qui s'occupent de Bébé Liam, comme le voient certains fans. Ils n'ont pas tout à fais tord, c'est ce genre de relation qu'ils ont._

 _Mais en dehors de la série, Tyler Posey, donc moi, n'a d'yeux que pour son adorable Dylan Sprayberry et ses grands yeux bleus. Il relève son regard vers moi, me sourit et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. N'est-il pas adorable ? Bien sûr qu'il l'est, beaucoup trop, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment personne n'a réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus alors qu'il est si mignon et si... Innocent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens comme lui parmi les acteurs, alors que des Dylan O'Brien c'est déjà un peu plus courant._

 _« -_ Tyler ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. _» Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ho mon dieu. La flèche de cupidon vient de traverser mon petit cœur en émoi. Trop mignon, je vous dis ! Je souris, attendris, et reviens l'embrasser doucement._

 _« -_ Moi aussi, mon Dylan. _»_

 _Il se blottit ensuite un peu plus contre moi, si seulement c'est possible, et on s'est endormi comme ça, l'un contre l'autre devant la télé. On n'a rien fais de spécial mais on voulait juste être ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait._

 _Le lendemain matin, j'étais content de le retrouver contre moi, son regard brillant m'illuminant tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un roman à l'eau de rose... Mais il est trop mignon, comment je suis censé lui résister ? 17 ans, 17 ans, tu parles... 17 ans de charisme ! Qui connait un adolescent de 17 ans aussi séduisant et mignon ?! Personne ! Pourtant, moi j'en ai un pour moi tout seul. Il se lève et va chercher un cadeau avant de me le donner._

 _« -_ Joyeux Noël !

\- Merci, mon cœur. _» Je le vois rougir, ce qui se passe à chaque fois que je lui donne un petit surnom de ce genre._

 _Je déballe finalement le cadeau, trouvant une guitare avec nos initiales dessus. TP & DS. Hé, ça devient sérieux tout ça ! Je pourrais dire que c'est peut-être un peu trop vu que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on sort ensemble, mais vu que ça fait des mois que c'est quasiment déjà le cas... _

_« -_ C'est adorable, merci encore. _» Il me sourit, et me fixe de ses grands yeux, attendant visiblement son cadeau. Je pose alors la guitare et lui prend la main pour le conduire dans une pièce plus loin où l'attend un petit chiot que je lui mets dans les bras._

 _«_ \- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Comme je sais que tes parents n'acceptent pas les animaux, il pourra rester ici, mais c'est le tiens... _»_

 _Il me regarde, assez surpris mais content, il adore les chiens et je sais qu'il en a toujours voulu un, il attrape mon col et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Baiser que je lui rends évidemment. Je le regarde, tout sourire, avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux, le laissant ensuite faire connaissance avec son chiot alors que mon téléphone sonne. C'est Dylan O'Brien._

 _« -_ Allô ?

 _-_ Tyler, j'ai couché avec Hoechlin ! _» ...Quoi ? Pardon ? Je ne savais pas que leur relation en était là..._

[ Prochain chapitre : Spécial Dylan O'brien & Tyler Hoechlin ]


	10. Comment empirer les choses

Comment empirer les choses.

Chapitre Hobrien.

Dylan O'Brien – 25 Décembre 2015

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bas on était à la soirée avec tout le cast de Teen Wolf, ma copine est partis assez tôt parce qu'elle était fatigué et m'a laissé là, pour que je puisse m'amuser. Je crois qu'elle réalisait pas que j'allais peut-être un peu trop m'amuser. Tyler et moi, on se fixait souvent sans rien dire, comme si on flirtait par de simples regards, et le fait qu'on boive n'a rien arrangé. On a finis par danser coller-serrer, personne n'a rien remarqué... Ni tenté de nous arrêter de toute évidence. Et on a finis par se retrouver dans son lit à faire des bétises.

\- D'accord, et c'était bon ?

\- Ho mec, c'était trop le pied !

\- Donc t'appelles pour te vanter, c'est ça ?

\- En partie. Et pour savoir ce que je devais en penser, parce qu'il est partis sans un mot alors que bon... On sait tous les trois qu'il y a un truc, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous deux, je ne comprends pas que vous soyez toujours pas en couple. Même Dylan et moi ça n'a pas pris tant de temps que ça, alors que bon... Au départ j'étais en couple depuis 10 ans et lui est toujours mineur.

\- Ouais, bas je sais...

\- Vous voulez faire durer le suspense, c'est ça ?

\- Même pas ! C'est... Juste... Je sais pas, et puis ça tombe maintenant on va réellement sortir ensemble, faut que je largue ma copine et puis voilà.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça va être plus compliqué... Ha, je sais ! Parce que vous avez le don de tout compliquer !

\- Pff... N'importe quoi ! » _On rigolait tout les deux et on a encore un peu discuter de tout et de rien avant de raccrocher._

 _Je me souviens très bien, le regard qu'Hoechlin avait pour moi... Il était clairement amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Une invitation ? Non, vraiment, je le comprends pas. Et moi alors, pourquoi je l'ai suivi sans lui demander avant ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ? Et puis môssieur se tire en plein milieu de la nuit ! Bon, je me plains pas trop, parce que vu ce que je me souviens de la nuit... C'était super chaud. J'imaginais bien que Tyler était doué au lit, mais à ce point... Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il ait de l'expérience entre mec alors c'est assez étonnant qu'il ait su aussi facilement s'y prendre. En tout cas, je n'ai pas mal... Pas trop. Ça aurait pu être largement pire, je pense._

 _Je me souviens... De ses mains parcourant mon corps, le caressant avec une certaine rudesse que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis, mais c'était agréable... C'était... Les mains de Tyler... Je sentais ses lévres contre les miennes alors que mes mains attrapaient son visage, son début de barbe de 3 jour piquant légèrement mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je pourrais dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on en arrive là, que je ne voyais pas comment ça avait pu arriver... Mais ça aurait été faux, je le sais, parce je désire ardemment Tyler. Parce qu'il m'aime, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à me le dire en face. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris soudainement, peut-être la frustration ou l'alcool... Mais les faits étaient là._

 _Pourtant... Il aurait dû m'appeler après ça, non ? Je n'osais pas. Plus les heures passaient et plus j'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me dire... Le fait qu'il soit partis comme ça, et ensuite qu'il ne m'appelle pas, c'est plutôt mauvais signe, pas vrai ?_

5 jours plus tard – 30 décembre.

 _« -_ Cette fois c'est sûr, je vais le tuer ! _» Déclarais-je à Posey en entrant chez lui, furieux._

 _«_ \- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde ! Mais regarde ce que ce connard a fais ! _» Je prenais mon téléphone pour lui montrer l'article que je venais de voir._

 _Tyler Hoechlin déclarait publiquement qu'il n'était plus en couple depuis le mois d'août mais qu'il était à nouveau pris par une mannequin allemande._

 _« -_ Hoo...

\- Il se fout de ma gueule ! Je vais le tuer, maintenant c'est sûr !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _» Demanda Dylan S. qui venait apparemment de la chambre, habillé d'une chemise bien trop grande pour lui, ce qui est étonnant puisqu'il me semble que lui et Tyler ont pratiquement le même gabarit. Mais il est sexy comme ça._

 _« -_ Ho, rien, des soucis de couples qui ne sont pas en couple... _» Je lui donne un coup de pied pour la peine._

 _« -_ Hmm... D'accord... _» Il vint embrasser la joue de Tyler avant de disparaître dans la cuisine._

 _« -_ La chance que t'as... un véritable ange dés le matin. Vous avez déjà conclus ?

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Il est encore mineur ! _» Je roule des yeux._

 _« -_ ça va, c'est pas si grave que ça non plus, vous avez pas 20 ans de différence quoi... Et je sais pas comment tu fais pour résister, à ta place je me le serais fais depuis longtemps.

\- Ce qui explique que tu te sois tapé Tyler, et ça t'a réussi apparemment, puisque... Ha bas non, tu n'es toujours pas avec lui, alors que moi je suis en couple et heureux. _» Je le foudroie du regard. Ça va hein, pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie non plus ! Il soupire. « -_ Bon, écoute, j'ai une idée... _»_

 _Et généralement, les plans de Tyler Posey marchent un peu mieux que ceux de Stiles. Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'ils aient distribué les bons rôles...C'est vrai quoi, dans la vraie vie, Tyler P est bien plus hyperactif que moi !_


	11. C'est la folie

C'est la folie.

Pov Dylan O'Brien – 31 Décembre 2015

 _L'idée de Tyler Posey ? Se résumait au fait qu'il ait décidé qu'on fêterait le nouvel an à quatre chez lui. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que Tyler H. accepte, on l'a prévenu un peu à la dernière minute, il avait toutes les chances d'être déjà pris. Moi-même, j'étais censé le passer avec ma petite-amie que je n'ai toujours pas largué. Ne me jugez pas ! D'accord, je l'ai trompé, avec un mec, mais ce n'est pas évident de larguer quelqu'un pendant les fêtes. Et puis c'est un peu de sa faute tout ça, elle n'avait qu'à pas me planter à cette fête, et puis c'est tout..._

 _Hoechlin et moi... on n'avait à peine échangé quelques mots, quelques regards. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais sensé lui dire. Je lui reprochais clairement son comportement, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça au final. Qu'on avait fait une bêtise et qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier toute cette histoire ? À moins qu'il n'ait pas aimé ? Mon corps n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? Si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut penser, on n'en serait peut-être pas là. Mais il ne dit jamais les choses ! Il faut l'alcooliser pour ça ! Je ne vais quand même pas le saouler à chaque fois que je veux savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi ! Stiles le ferait peut-être, mais pas moi._

 _Et Posey n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, enfin, ce n'est pas sa faute, un imprévu... Sprayberry est tombé subitement malade mais ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, ce que je comprends tout à fait en sachant sa situation, du coup Tyler lui a laissé son lit mais ne tient pas en place. Il n'arrête pas d'aller voir si tout va bien, s'il n'a besoin de rien, etc... Il est choyé le petit Liam. Ils sont vraiment adorable ces deux-là, rien à voir avec moi et l'autre là... Il y a des baffes qui se perdent, je vous jure._

« - Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça, la soirée est vraiment pourrie... » _S'excusa celui chez qui nous étions invité._

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Tyler, occupe-toi bien de Dylan, je prépare à manger, d'accord ? » _Répondit Hoechlin tout sourire. C'est pas juste. Comment je suis censé le bouder alors qu'il sourit ET cuisine ? S'il me prend par les sentiments aussi..._

 _Je le suis discrètement – si, c'est possible, dans la vraie vie je suis quand même bien plus discret que Stiles, merci bien ! - à la cuisine et le zyeute faire. C'est qu'il se débrouille le jeune homme, lui aussi doit souvent se retrouver à cuisiner pour lui tout seul. Je m'approche finalement, essayant de capter son regard._

« - Alors ? On s'explique ou on continue à faire comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude ? » _Il hausse les sourcils et me fixe, l'air assez démunis, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus craquant._

« - Je suis désolé, Dylan, je... » _Je ? Je quoi ? Je ne suis pas prêt à entamer une relation avec toi ? Je ne t'aime pas ?_ « - J'ai paniqué. » _Putain il m'a fait peur ce con._ « - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne comme ça, jusque là on était juste amis...

\- Mais tu savais qu'il y avait plus que ça entre nous, non ?

\- Oui, je.. crois ? C'était pas clair. J'ai l'habitude des gens directs qui n'hésitent pas à me mettre dans leur lit à la première occasion. Mais toi... tu m'envois des signaux contradictoire, je sais plus quoi penser ! »

 _Ha oui ? Alors comme ça, monsieur ne sait pas quoi penser ? Je l'attrape soudainement par le col et l'attire pour l'embrasser passionnément._

« - C'est assez clair, là ? » _Il me sourit et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau, plus sauvagement._

 _Je pouvais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, c'était vraiment agréable. Il me porta et m'installa sur le plan de travail, intensifiant le baiser._

« - Tyler et Dylan sont juste au-dessus...

\- Alors ne fait pas trop de bruits et espère qu'aucun ne descende tout de suite... »

 _Ne fais pas trop de bruits qu'il me dit ! J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place, tiens ! Déjà que mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut exploser d'un moment à l'autre... Sa bouche, ses mains, sa peau, sa chaleur... Tout chez lui me fait perdre la tête._

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage – POV Tyler P.

 _Mon Dylan dort pour le moment mais je reste à ses cotés, inquiet. J'espère vraiment que son état ne va pas empirer. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la fête à présent tombé à l'eau, mais j'imagine très bien O'Brien et Hoechlin en profiter pour régler leurs comptes... D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je caresse tendrement les cheveux de mon ange, ça fait plaisir de terminer l'année à ses côtés. Je me sens heureux avec lui. Il bouge un peu et ouvre les yeux._

« - Tyler ? » _Je lui souris doucement, glissant ma main dans la sienne._

« - Tu as encore de la fièvre, rendors-toi...

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives t'occuper de moi...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dylan, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles mieux.

\- Tu es gentil, Tyler... Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Dors maintenant.

\- Merci, je t'aime... »

 _Il se blottit contre moi et ne tarde pas à se rendormir. Il est trop mignon. Adorable. Je n'ai même plus de mots à ce stade. Je remonte la couverture sur lui et le garde ainsi contre moi. De toute façon, il ne veut mieux pas mettre les pieds en bas pour le moment. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'y passe, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils finiront enfin par se mettre ensemble et arrête leur petit jeu qui n'a rien d'un jeu._


	12. Vacances en amoureux

Vacance en amoureux.

Pov Tyler Posey – 15 Janvier.

« C'est génial le ski ! » _Je ris doucement en regardant mon petit-ami._

« Ravie que ça te plaise.

\- Merci Tyler de m'avoir emmené !

\- Tu sais comme j'aime passer du temps avec toi, mais demain je ne pourrais pas rester, n'oublie pas qu'à la base je suis ici pour un film.

\- Mais oui, je sais ! N'empêche, on se fera un truc rien que tout les deux un jour ?

\- Le jour de tes 18 ans ?

\- T'es sérieux ? Je vais devoir attendre sept mois ?

\- On ne va pas vraiment avoir le temps avant avec le tournage, et puis... »

 _Et puis quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que j'attends qu'il ait au moins cet âge-là pour lui sauter dessus. Je dois avouer que la tentation est de plus en plus forte mais je ne suis pas encore un animal, je sais quand même me contrôler._

« Et puis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, rien... » _Je lui souris gentiment, cachant ma gêne._

« T'es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Mais non, il n'y a rien... t'es mignon, Dylan. »

 _Il rougit légèrement et j'en profite pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'on rentre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il est vraiment adorable. Mais je dois faire attention aux journalistes, il ne faudrait pas que notre relation s'ébruite. Pas que j'ai honte de lui, ho que non, bien au contraire même. Mais on ne sait jamais comment les gens – les fans – vont réagir et ça me fait un peu peur. Déjà qu'une partie voudrait que je disparaisse de la série alors je n'imagine même pas s'ils apprennent que je sors avec Dylan S._

 _Il m'attire contre lui, continuant de m'embrasser et me pousse peu à peu jusqu'au lit pour m'y allonger et me grimper dessus._

« Dylan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envie de toi...

\- Dylan... j'ai dis non. Plus tard, d'accord ? »

 _Il fait une petite moue et je viens caresser tendrement sa joue en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il se laisse tranquillement faire avant qu'il se lève pour me laisser me préparer. Au bout de quelques minute je suis partis pour rejoindre le plateau du film dans lequel je tourne en ce moment. Avant de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mon portable. Je reviens alors dans la chambre et cherche après, j'entends Dylan sous la douche. Et j'entends ses petits gémissements. J'hausse les sourcils et m'approche discrètement de la salle de bain._

« Tyler... hmm... Han oui... »

 _Je n'ai pas rêver, il se touche bien sous la douche, en prononçant mon nom en plus... ça va vraiment être très difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Surtout maintenant. Parce que moi aussi ça m'a excité du coup. Respire Tyler tu dois aller bosser là... Pense à autre chose et éloigne-toi de cette porte. Pense à ton film, Teen Wolf, tout le sang qu'il y a eu dans la saison 5... voilà. Je prends enfin mon portable et pars vite de là._

P.O.V. Dylan O'Brien.

 _J'ai envoyé deux messages à Hoechlin depuis ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de l'an et pas de nouvelles. J'hésite à lui envoyer un troisième ça ferait quand même assez désespéré. J'attends de ses nouvelles pour quitter ma copine mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était rien de sérieux, je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'habitude je demande conseil à Posey mais je sais qu'en ce moment il est sur un film, et qu'il est avec Sprayberry le reste du temps. C'est là que mon portable se met à sonné, ce n'est pas Hoechlin mais c'est pas grave._

« Salut Tyler !

\- Salut Dylan, je te dérange ?

\- Alors là, pas du tout, au contraire j'hésitais à t'appeler. Tu n'es pas trop occupé entre ton film et Dylan ?

\- Un peu mais là j'avais besoin de me changer les idées...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai plus ou moins surpris Dylan sous la douche en train de se masturber en prononçant mon nom...

\- Si c'est pas mignon...

\- Je crois que je vais pas tenir jusque ses 18 ans.

\- Évidemment que tu vas pas tenir.

\- Et toi avec Tyler ?

\- Pas de nouvelles depuis le nouvel an.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Je lui ai envoyé deux messages.

\- Hé ben appelle le !

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait trop désespéré.

\- Dylan... ôte moi d'un doute, tu l'aimes non ?

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu veux qu'il te file à nouveau entre les doigts ?

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi s'il répond pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas là où il est ?

\- Parce que tu sais où il est, toi ?

\- Sur le tournage d'un film aussi, non ? T'as pas vu les images avec sa moustache ?

\- Ha c'était ça.. Bon.. je vais voir. » _J'entends Tyler rire à travers le téléphone._

« Je te laisse, j'arrive au plateau.

\- Ouais, à bientôt et bon courage.

\- Merci toi aussi. »

 _Il n'y a vraiment pas à dire, ça fait toujours du bien de parler à un ami. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller rejoindre Hoechlin même si l'idée me plait bien. On pourrait peut-être s'envoyer en l'air dans la caravane... minute. J'ai toujours une copine, moi. Une copine dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Bon, tant pis, on verra ça plus tard, il faut d'abord que je trouve où à lieu son tournage pour que je puisse lui faire une surprise. Et puis c'est parfait, ça tombe je vais le retrouver dans un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre, et là j'aurais une très bonne raison de lui en vouloir... Tout sera clair entre nous._


	13. Clap de fin

**Je mets un terme à cette fic qui n'aura donc pas de "vrai" fin désolé, ce n'est même pas que je n'ai plus l'inspiration c'est juste que je ne peux pas pour raison personnelle. J'espère que ça ne vous chagrine pas trop et que vous avez tout de même pu l'apprécier.**

 **à bientôt pour d'autres fics ;)**


End file.
